Errores del Pasado
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: TakariDaikari rnpuedes arrepentirte por algo toda tu vida? si a ultimo momento lo remedias, significará lo mismo que si lo hubieras hecho tiempo antes? puede alguien ajeno remediar el error de dos personas?
1. Si, acepto

Hola! nn toy feliz porque es un takari.. aunque la verdad no se.. pero como sea.. aviso que termina de la forma que termina porque hay muchas posibilidades de que haga una continuación.. y si no la hago se la imaginan ustedes dependiendo de sus gustos.. bueno.. los personajes no son míos y lean!

Errores del pasado 

Un hombre rubio miraba apesumbrado por la ventana, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Un día no había problemas. Tenía su mejor amiga a su lado, pero al siguiente un sentimiento se despertó sin que lo supiera hasta ese maldito día. Ese maldito día en el que ella se casaría. Ese día en el que se entregaría a otro sin saber de los sentimientos de su amigo. En solo 3 horas más la perdería por completo. Una vaga lagrima bajó por su mejilla. Por su mente pasaban imágenes que imaginaba. Podía ver como su luz se apagaba, como su esperanza era aplastada por una oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir su corazón. Unas suaves palabras salieron de sus labios que apenas llegaron a sus propios oídos. El susurro fue seguido por un brusco movimiento de su cabeza.

-Takeru? Qué haces aquí? ya deberías estar en la iglesia... dijiste que ayudarías con los preparativos.. Hikari está muy preocupada... por eso llamó... yo te creía allá...

-Yamato.. tu siempre lo has sabido, verdad?

-de qué..?

-tu lo sabes..

-si.. entiendo.. por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

-temía que me dijera que no.. pero ahora..

-te arrepientes... no dejes que esto pase.. si no se lo dices ahora vas a cargar con el peso de eso toda tu vida... pero si se lo dices tu corazón va a estar más tranquilo.. créeme... lo sé por experiencia...

-lo dices por lo que pasó con Mimi?

El mayor de los rubios se sonrió.

-si..

-ahora que lo pienso.. lo superaste muy rápido... cómo..?

-digamos que tuvimos una larga charla con Mimi y me di cuenta de muchas otras cosas...

-Sora, no?

-tú qué sabes!?

-bueno.. dices que debo decírselo.. pero no es tan fácil, sabes? En unas horas se va a casar...

-olvídate del matrimonio.. solo concéntrate en decírselo..

-y si me rechaza? Lo cual sería lo más obvio ya que está a punto de casarse..

-te sentirás mal al principio.. pero te aseguro que a la larga estarás feliz de habérselo dicho..

El rubio que había estado sentado en la ventana se levantó y se arregló la corbata para luego abrazar al mayor y salir por la puerta en dirección a la iglesia. El segundo hombre rubio se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con una pelirroja que lo asustó.

-ya señor saltón.. vámonos pronto para ayudar un poco a Hikari a que Taichi no mate a Daisuke..

-tía Sora..-comentó Yamato imitando la voz de un niño- que hacen en la noche los que se casan?

-¬¬ ya vámonos...

Takeru miraba como un zombi a su alrededor. Como la iglesia quedaba cerca se fue caminando, pero aún dudaba si debía decirle o no. A cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte. Y cada latido de su corazón era una daga enterrándosele en la espalda. "Ojalá Devimon me hubiera matado para así no tener que hacer todo esto..". Su nerviosismo aumentó al ver lo hermosa que se veía su querida amiga de siempre. Por alguna razón ella estaba allí y no en su casa. Seguramente abrían problemas con Dai ya que Ken estaba con ella mirándola seriamente. Este último lo miró por unos segundos con curiosidad hasta que pronto lo llamó:

-hey! Takeru!

Al escuchar ese nombre la castaña reaccionó sorprendida. Ken seguía con su mirada seria que se volvió a posar en Hikari. Sin decir nada se fue a juntar con Miyako e Iori. Takeru miró el cielo que comenzaba a verse estrellado para ver el espejo de su propia mirada. Esa mirada triste con la que había vagado por el mundo ese día. Esa misma mirada con la que se encontraba en el espejo de su baño cada vez que algo iba mal para él. Esa misma mirada que veía en la mujer parada en frente de él.

-llegas tarde... Takeru..-las palabras que salieron de sus labios estaban llenas de dolor. Fueron lentas y suaves.

-me pasé la tarde pensando.. y me di cuenta de que debo hacer lo que no hice hace mucho..

-no sé si este momento..

-no.. déjame hablar.. por favor... Hikari... eres la luz que nos ilumina a todos nosotros.. algunos dicen que reparto la esperanza al resto de la gente.. la luz y la esperanza siempre van juntos.. quizás es por eso.. quizás es porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a siempre estar junto a ti... siempre contigo.. siempre con tu cariño y tu dulzura.. sin que me diera cuenta empecé a sentir algo más que amistad... y me lo he guardado por muchos años.. pero es momento que lo sepas.. te amo... no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes.. pero las cosas son así.. no se puede cambiar el pasado.. pero se puede hacer algo por el futuro.. entiendo que te vayas a casar con Daisuke... y no te estoy obligando a tener compasión por mi y decir que lo sientes que ahora estás con él.. y que quieres que sigamos siendo amigos... debes saber que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea.. y nunca te abandonaré...

-Takeru yo.. la verdad.. no sé que decir...

-no tienes que decir nada.. solo vuelve a lo que tengas que hacer.. sé que no tengo oportunidad... ya elegiste a Daisuke...

el hombre rubio pasó al lado de la confundida mujer y entró en la iglesia como si nada, solo que con un semblante muy serio. Hikari quedó allí parada sin decir nada, con lágrimas recorriendo su sonrosado rostro. Unos vagos murmullos fueron escuchados por su propio corazón y nadie más.

-Takeru.. la verdad.. yo te amo a ti.. solo acepté a Daisuke porque creía que solo me creías una amiga y no sabía que tu de verdad me querías de esta forma... aunque ahora que pasó el tiempo.. también empiezo a sentir algo por Dai...

Cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo y Hikari entró en la iglesia del brazo de su papá, el rubio Takaishi se estremeció al ver la belleza de su amada que reflejaba la tristeza que había en su corazón. Las palabras del cura eran como bellos poemas a los oídos de todas las mujeres y para los hombres eran un montón de palabras juntas dichas por el gordito pelado vestido de mujer, pero Takeru era el único que no pensaba en eso. Su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban allí adelante en el altar junto con su querida Hikari.

-Hikari Kazuha Yagami Hyûga, acepta usted por esposo a Daisuke Heiji Motomiya Uzumaki en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hikari sintió que su corazón quería salírsele por la garganta pero aún así respondió:

-si, acepto

**Estorbos: **les gustó? Yo espero.. si les gustó.. manden un review dándome ánimos para hacer la continuación.. y si no.. mándenme reviews echándome muchas focas (insultos, alegatos) y díganme que no sirvo como escritora y que debería darme vergüenza el publicar fics como este... la cosa es que dejen reviews.. por cierto.. le hago continuación o no?

HaRu


	2. Lo siento

Ya que en la mayoría de los reviews que recibi decia que hiciera una continuación.. aki la tienen.. u.u me dio muxa pena dejar el fic así ; . ; bueno.. también me dio pena dejar a Dai solito.. así que ya verán mi solucion!

Errores del pasado

_-Hikari Kazuha Yagami Hyûga, acepta usted por esposo a Daisuke Heiji Motomiya Uzumaki en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Hikari sintió que su corazón quería salírsele por la garganta pero aún así respondió:_

_-si, acepto_

El cura asintió satisfecho.

-Daisuke Heiji Motomiya Uzumaki, acepta usted por esposa a Hikari Kazuha Yagami Hyûga en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, acepto-afirmó Daisuke más feliz que en toda su vida.

-muy bien.. si alguien tiene alguna razón por la que este matrimonio no se deba efectuar.. que hable ahora o calle para siempre..

Todos los elegidos miraron a Takeru, que sentía como unas inimaginables llamas de impotencia lo consumían por dentro. La iglesia se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Cuando el sacerdote estaba a punto de retomar la ceremonia, una voz se escuchó del frente del público.

-yo tengo una razón...

-Ken??!!-preguntó asombrado Motomiya por la acción de su mejor amigo.

-Hikari.. recuerda lo que hablamos en la entrada.. si no piensas hacerlo tu lo haré yo..

-de qué hablas Ken?-Daisuke seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo su mejor.

Ken lanzó un gran suspiro y miró a todo el publico. Su mirada se detuvo en Takeru, quien sintió que Ichijouji le estaba sonriendo. Una sensación de desconcierto se apoderó del rubio ante la mirada de seguridad de Ken. De alguna forma quería comunicarle que no se preocupara, que Hikari lo amaba a él. Después del corto silencio que se volvió a formar, Ken comenzó a explicar.

-Hikari me confesó hace poco.. que ella ama a otra persona.. no puedo permitir que ustedes do se unan porque sé que al final terminarán sufriendo..

Todos los presentes pasaron su mirada de Ken a la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, Yagami. Daisuke estaba sin palabras, pero por su mirada, Hikari pudo entender lo que quería preguntar.

-es cierto Dai... lo siento mucho.. pero.. yo creí que esa persona nunca me miraría con otros ojos. Y... hoy me di cuenta que no es así...-sin hacer caso al resto, miró directamente a los ojos de Takeru.

Daisuke también miró a Takaishi pero con algo de resentimiento. Repentinamente Motomiya sonrió resignado.

-desde que nos conocimos en la escuela... tu constantemente me ganabas en todo.. y siempre lo hacías desinteresadamente... y ahora.. que ya somos mayores.. vuelves a hacerlo... supongo que no soy competencia para ti... está bien.. el matrimonio se cancela...

Pasaron unos días y nadie tenía noticia de Daisuke. Hikari y Takeru se hicieron novios, pero seguían preocupados por Dai, así que una noche fueron a visitarlo. Lo encontraron bastante demacrado pero se puso feliz de verlos. Estuvieron conversando un rato.

-Hikari.. no sabes cuanto te agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.. me hiciste muy feliz..

-Dai...

-no se preocupen.. ya se me pasará...-se callaron unos momentos, hasta que Takeru comentó algo.

-sabes.. recuerdas a Asami Sawai? Fue mi novia en secundaria nnU

-si..

-le conté todo lo sucedido (somos buenos amigos) y está muy preocupada por ti... quizás demasiado para ser solo interés de amigos... deberías invitarla a salir un día de estos...

Daisuke sonrió como no lo hacía desde el matrimonio fallido.

-lo pensaré...

**Estorbos: **bueno.. no me aleguen.. en realidad no se me ocurrió un buen final... XD creo que podría hacer la continuación de esto.. pro ya tengo muxas ideas en mente.. cuando tenga inspiración y no sepa qué hacer... haré la cita de Dai y Asami.. no es mala idea.. o kizás.. si alguno de los lectores le gusta, tiene mi total permiso para hacerlo... no me opongo.. bueno.. manden **reviews!!!! **

**HaRu**


End file.
